bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Gray Fullbuster (Omni)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820548 |no = 8341 |altname = Gray Fullbuster |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 192 |animation_idle = 104 |animation_move = 104 |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 55, 61, 67, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 115, 118, 121 |normal_distribute = 9, 5, 9, 5, 9, 5, 9, 5, 9, 5, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127 |bb_distribute = 6, 4, 2, 6, 4, 4, 2, 6, 4, 4, 6, 4, 4, 6, 4, 4, 1, 1, 1, 1, 6, 6, 6, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127 |bb2_distribute = 6, 4, 2, 6, 4, 4, 2, 6, 4, 4, 6, 4, 4, 6, 4, 4, 1, 1, 1, 1, 6, 6, 6, 4, 4 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151 |sbb_distribute = 4, 2, 1, 5, 3, 3, 1, 5, 3, 3, 5, 3, 3, 5, 3, 3, 1, 1, 1, 1, 6, 6, 6, 6, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 1, 1, 1 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151 |sbb2_distribute = 4, 2, 1, 5, 3, 3, 1, 5, 3, 3, 5, 3, 3, 5, 3, 3, 1, 1, 1, 1, 6, 6, 6, 6, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 1, 1, 1 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151, 154, 157 |ubb_distribute = 4, 2, 1, 5, 3, 3, 1, 5, 3, 3, 5, 3, 3, 5, 3, 3, 1, 1, 1, 1, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 0 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A wizard who belongs to wizard's guild called Fairy Tail. A wizard whose magical power is making objects out of ice, Gray Fullbuster can form it into many different shapes and use them as weapons. He's near the top of the list of Fairy Tail's most talented wizards, but he also has an odd habit of stripping his clothes. He claims to dislike Natsu, although some believe that it's simply because of the difference in their elemental magics. |summon = Don't be so glum! You can't have a guild without Magic, you say? As long as you have friends, you'll always have a guild. |fusion = All the battles I've fought, all the memories I've lived, are the source of my true power! Get ready for it! |evolution = I'm the master of my own will! I want to live--truly live--alongside my friends! |hp_base = 5852 |atk_base = 2205 |def_base = 2205 |rec_base = 2205 |hp_lord = 8360 |atk_lord = 3150 |def_lord = 3150 |rec_lord = 3150 |hp_anima = 9477 |rec_anima = 2852 |atk_breaker = 3448 |def_breaker = 2852 |def_guardian = 3448 |rec_guardian = 3001 |def_oracle = 3001 |rec_oracle = 3597 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Ice-Make Magic |lsdescription = 80% boost to all parameters of Water types, 150% boost to spark damage, hugely boosts Water elemental damage & 15% damage reduction from Fire, Water types |lsnote = 150% elemental damage |bb = Freeze Lancer Lv. 4 |bbdescription = 25 combo Water attack on all foes, adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 3 turns, boosts Spark damage of Water types for 3 turns, probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction & enormously boosts BB gauge |bbnote = 50% Spark, 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50% & fills 12 BC |bbtype = Offense |bbgauge = 28 |bbhits = 25 |bbaoe = A |bbdc = 25 |bbmultiplier = 470 |bbhits2 = 25 |bbaoe2 = A |bbdc2 = 25 |bbmultiplier2 = 470 |bb2_es = true |sbb = Freeze Lancer Lv. 5 |sbbdescription = 33 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 3 turns, boosts Spark damage of Water types for 3 turns, probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction, Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & highly probable critical and elemental vulnerability infliction for 2 turns |sbbnote = 50% Spark, 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50%, fills 2-4 BC & 50% chance for 15% vulnerability |sbbtype = Offense |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbhits = 33 |sbbaoe = A |sbbdc = 33 |sbbmultiplier = 670 |sbbhits2 = 33 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 33 |sbbmultiplier2 = 670 |sbb2_es = true |ubb = Freeze Lancer MAX |ubbdescription = 35 combo massive Water attack on all foes, adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, enormous 3 turn Atk, Def reduction, Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & adds evasion for 2 turns |ubbnote = 350% Spark, 90% reduction, fills 5-8 BC & 100% chance for evasion |ubbtype = Offense |ubbgauge = 31 |ubbhits = 35 |ubbaoe = A |ubbdc = 35 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |es = Sub-Zero Endurance |esdescription = 15% boost to all parameters for all allies, 25% damage reduction from Fire, Water types, raises Atk parameter limits to 150000 & adds 25 combo (BB) / 33 combo (SBB) powerful Water attack on Fire types to BB/SBB |evofrom = 820547 |howtoget = |notes = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 200% boost |omniskill4_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Damage taken boosts BB gauge |omniskill4_1_note = Fills 2-3 BC |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 20 |omniskill5_1_desc = Enhances success rate of BB/SBB's probable huge Atk, Def reduction effect |omniskill5_1_note = +20% chance. 40% chance total |omniskill5_2_sp = 10 |omniskill5_2_desc = Allows BB/SBB's 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effects to last for 2 turns |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = 25 |omniskill5_3_desc = Enhances success rate SBB's critical and elemental vulnerability infliction effect |omniskill5_3_note = +50% chance. 100% chance total |omniskill5_4_sp = 30 |omniskill5_4_desc = Adds considerable Atk, Def, Rec boost of Water types for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_4_note = 140% boost |omniskill5_5_sp = 20 |omniskill5_5_desc = Adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_5_note = 30% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage |omniskill5_6_sp = 25 |omniskill5_6_desc = Adds probable evasion for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_6_note = 15% chance |omniskill5_7_sp = 25 |omniskill5_7_desc = Adds Water barrier effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_7_note = 4000 HP barrier |bazaar_1_type = Tartaros Token |bazaar_1_desc = The Underworld |bazaar_1_bonus = 10 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0007_icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Fairy Tail Token |bazaar_2_desc = Fairy Tail II The Black Wizard Dragon of Destruction |bazaar_2_bonus = 10 |bazaar_2_image = event_token_0027_item_icon.png |addcat = Fairy Tail |addcatname = Gray2 }}